Proving His Worth
by Natarii
Summary: I'm not really sure where im going with this story. It mainly involves Seifer after the game.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FF8 or any of the charries. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was a green blue and the floor was covered in a mossy like grass. His emerald eyes scanned the area. He brought his right hand to his Hyperion and gently grazed his fingers over the hilt. Watching the enemy from his hiding spot, he sat with anticipation. His long white trench draped behind him, gently resting on the ground. His left hand tensely gripped the solid rock from which he was hiding behind. His eyes then shifted to his comrads who were on either sides of him, they too both seemed anxious. Turning his attention back to the enemy, he watched them silently, emotionlessly. Without any lead, he drew his Hyperion and lunged out from behind the rock yelling  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Then out of nowhere thousands of recruits stormed from the murkey forest towards the clearing, and towards their enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With lightning speed the young man ran towards a soilder, his Hyperion gleaming as he upwardly slashed it. His attempt to nail the soilder was useless for, the well trained soldier countered his attack. Slashing this way and that his attack was continuesly countered. The young man then brought his Hyperion back and thrusted it forward . The soilder, once again , easily and skillfully blocked the attack. Their cold, emotionless eyes met. They stared at each other, both of them looking for a sign of weekness in their opponet. At that moment, the young man smirked, freeing his left hand from his weapon, he punched the soilder right in the forehead, knocking him out. He grinned knowing one of his comrads would finish him off later.  
  
  
  
Looking around for another opponet, he didn't see the soilder who came up behind him. He turned at the last second just to see a blade comming down at him................... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Seifer sat up quickly, sweat dripping down his forehead. His breathing was quickened and he looked around nervously.  
  
"Damn, tommorows my last chance to prove to myself and to everyone that im not evil and that I can become a SeeD."  
  
His breathing slowed some and he lied back down. Looking at his clock it said 2:20.  
  
Grumbles "I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep."  
  
  
  
He then got back up and not even bothering to put some clothes on, grabed his Hyperion and walked out of his dorm room wearing nothing but his boxers and headed down to the training center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did ya think? I really don't know where im going with this story because I kinda just starting writting. Anyway, some ideas would help. R/R please 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks alot for all of the reviews you guys. I really enjoy reading them. Here is the next chapter.  
  
{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}  
  
  
  
After easily defeating a large T-Rexar. Seifer looked around the training center for something else to take his anger out on, or atleast his anxiousness. Seeing some movement over by the pond he decided to look over there.  
  
To his surprise it was Selphie.  
  
  
  
*What's she doing in here at this time of the morning? Oh well might as well have some fun.* He thought to himself as he smirked.  
  
  
  
He walked over behind her and gave her a hard shove right into the pond. Falling into the slimey water she sat in it and glared at Seifer, if looks could kill, he would have already been having his funeral.  
  
  
  
"Hey messanger girl, you really shouldn't be in the training center alone, you obviously let your guard down to easily." he smirked.  
  
  
  
Selphie growled at him and yelled "AND YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T LET GO OF YOUR DAMN CHILDISH WAYS!"  
  
  
  
She jumped up quickly and pulled herself out of the pond , her normally curled up hair was now limp,wet, and sticking to the sides of her face. Her uniform was drenched and plastered to her body and her mascara was running down her cheeks.  
  
To Seifer she looked like a water-logged cat who just had a bath, he chuckled to himself at the thought.  
  
  
  
Looking him over quickly her frown turned into a half grin and she spoke sarcastically. "Um.....nice chocobos.."  
  
  
  
Seifer looked at her rather confused waiting for her to explain what the hell she was talking about. Selphie just grinned, put her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat, and motioned downward, the whole time trying to supress a laugh.  
  
  
  
Seifer looked down and realized he forgot to put some clothes on before he left his dorm room, leaving him in his only pair of clean boxers, the ones his grandmother gave him for his birthday with little yellow Chocobos running around on them.  
  
  
  
He growled and cursed mentally to himself while Selphie was practically rolling on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
  
  
In between laughs she said "I.....may.........be mess...messanger girl......but.....I...now officially dub.....you....BOXER BOY!!"  
  
She then began laughing even harder, so hard she had to sit down.  
  
Seifer was so pissed he was half tempted to cut her up into little pieces and feed her to a bite bug. But instead he turned around and stormed off to his dorm room, he didn't want to cause any trouble right before his field exam.  
  
Hell, that was hard enough without having to get everyone to trust him again, which he realized since he had been back was probably going to be harder than he thought.  
  
  
  
{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}{~~}  
  
Sorry about the length of this chapter. It's short I know, I feel like I rushed it too much. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with it. Please R/R  
  
P.S I dedicate this chapter to Romaydrako. Her stories are awesome. I highly recommend you read One Man No Clue. 


End file.
